This application relates generally to cautionary devices, such as traffic caution signs, and, in particular, to foldable triangular cautionary signs or signal.
Drivers often have to stop by the side of the road, for example, to change a tire. When the driver gets out of the car, he subjects himself to the danger of being hit by passing cars. Typically, a driver will activate his warning lights which causes the back lights to blink on and off to inform other drivers that he has stopped. However, depending on lighting conditions, it is sometimes difficult for other drivers to see the warning lights.
Emergency traffic workers, such as tow-truck drivers, policemen, etc. often have small cones which they can place behind a car to warn on-coming traffic of the need to be careful. However, the use of such devices is not convenient for a typical driver. Additionally, there generally is no place to convenient place to store such cones.